Stories of Beach city
by TheRainbowPyro17
Summary: 5 short stories about beach city's residents and what surrounds them
1. Connie's Story

Connie was walking around the beach on a nice summer day.

"Man,this city is boring."She thought.

In the small dull city called Beach city not a lot Connie out of school for the summer she had not a lot to this particular day Connie decided that she would study the was walking around where the water was but then something beach started fell through the sand.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"She screamed to what might have been her demise.

She landed on something so soft that it felt like fact it was clouds were pink and fluffy.

"What is this?"She said aloud.

It had flowers and cherry the distance,she saw stone steps with a statue of a woman in the walked up to it and it some how seemed new what the statue was of when she saw a rose quarts embedded in her belly.

"Is'nt that where Steven's gem is?"She said.

Then she remembered something.

"Wait,Isn't Steven's mom?"She said curiously.

"Yep I'm pretty sure it is."

Then a cloud rose up and she jumped on took her back to the she checked her watch.

"I better run home or i'll be late for dinner!"She said running.

Soon she was home.

"So what did you do today?"Her mother said serving her food.

"Nothing."She said smiling about the discovery she made.

**The End.**


	2. Lars and Sadie's Story

"Lars!"Sadie yelled"I need some help unloading these boxes!" 

Lars was asleep,like always.

"AHHHHHH!"She said falling from the stairs.

Then Sadie ran up the stairs,bruised and she slapped lars on the face.

"You weren't there to help me!"She said angry.

"I was on my break!"He argued.

"Your break was 1 hour ago!"

They continued arguing until someone masked with a bandanna came in and pointed a gun at them.

"This is a robbery!"He yelled."Put your hands up!"

Then Amethyst walked in.

"Hey donut gu-"She cut herself off once she saw the gun."You know what guys I think i'm going watch my weight for now on or i'll come tomorrow!"She said running.

Once the robber came up to the counter,Sadie grabbed the gun out of his hands and started to shoot at robber ran out.

"And stay out!"She yelled.

"Well at least we had some fun today."Lars said.

"Fun!?"She yelled."We could have had our heads blown off!"

"When did that happen?"He asked

"That happened just a second ago!"

"Oh I must have been asleep during that."

Sadie then face palmed


	3. Onion's Story

Onion one day was riding on his was a normal day in beach city,a boring much happened in beach city but Onion was trying to make the best of it.

He was driving on his scooter to go to the docks to visit his waited and he waited and he waited but no one he saw an empty motor boat,he decided to use it to go see his couldn't start the boat so he decide to do what he knew started to hit it with a brick.

**Later….**

He was soon exhausted from hitting the motor hit it one last time and it started it went out of went left and right,side to side,up and then crashed and the boat broke into was then only hanging on to a plank of wood.

**Meanwhile…..**

Steven was walking across the board walk eating ice cream.

"I wonder where Onion is?"He said to himself.

Then onion got out of the water where Steven was standing.

"Oh there you are!"


	4. Ronaldo's Story

Ronaldo was walking around the beach,looking for something was the first time in a long time he had found something weird.

"I gotta keep looking!"He said to himself."There has to be something weird!"

He had nothing to post onto his blog lately and was losing heard a rumbling noise and something rose from the was a huge snake.

"I was right about snepeople!"He said."Wait till they see this!"

He started to take he was taking them it charged at pushed him out of the was Peedee.

"What is that!?"Peedee yelled.

"It might be a snake person."Ronaldo said."You're in my shot Peedee get out of the way!"

"That thing could of killed you!"

"Well what are we going to do!?"

Ronaldo took some fries out of his pockets and started threw it at the monster.

"I have another idea!"Ronaldo said.

He shot it with a potato gun right in the then fanished.

"That was awesome!"Ronaldo said."I even got it on camera!"


	5. Peedee's Story

Peedee was standing at the counter of the fry shop like always. Today wasn't the busiest day at the fry shop. Only a few customers came in.

"He Peedee!"Fryman said."Why don't you take a break!?"

"Okay."Peedee said.

He walked around the boardwalk, thinking how boring his life was. Not much happened in beach city. It would be a normal day if he didn't trip over a rock. Lying on the ground he saw a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh my god I'm rich!"He thought.

He did not know what to do with the money until somebody was selling pony rides.

**Later:**

"Once more around the block please."Peedee said.

"Thats all 20 bucks can get you."The driver said.

Then Peedee walked back to the fry shop.

"How was your break peedee?"Fryman asked.

"Okay."He replied with a smile on his face.


End file.
